Riderman
Bio Sometime during his youth, Jōji Yūki was abandoned and was considering suicide when The Great Leader personally intervened and adopted him. Yuki considered him his savior and willingly swore allegiance to Destron. He served loyally for Destron's cause as top scientist until a jealous Marshall Armor framed him for being a traitor of Destron to cover up his failures of defeating Kamen Rider V3. As a result, he was sentenced to be tortured to death by being dipped into a pool of acid, which resulted in the loss of his right arm. At first, he only sees Marshall Armor as his enemy and not the Destron Organization itself; furthermore, to prove his innocence to Destron, he seeks out to defeat Kamen Rider V3. However, he learns the truth about Destron and eventually joins Kamen Rider V3's cause. Even after joining V3 his devotion to The Great Leader was so strong he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect him by jumping in the way of V3's Fatal Kick. When asked by Kazami why he did such a thing he revealed his past relationship with the Leader and admitted that he simply couldn't let his savior be killed right in front of him. He pledges himself to V3's mission after this. Near the end of the series, he supposedly died in a Pluton Rocket explosion. Kamen Rider V3 cried out that he is Kamen Rider 4. Moves *A: Rope Arm Punch *← or → + A: Jumping Kick *A (Mid-jump): Riderman Kick *R: Rope Arm (Rider Ability) *L+A: Attachment Attack *Riderman & V3 Team Special Move,Press L+A Near V3 to use Double Special Move Quotes Riderman vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Riderman: The one you want to face isn’t here, but I don’t plan to turn around and leave. Riderman: You had better not cry much over this… After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Riderman: So, could you tell us? For what reason are you fighting here? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Riderman vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Riderman: A lifeform created by a scientist, eh…? Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Riderman: A former scientist like me will be enough for another scientist’s strange mistake. After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Riderman: People grow naturally, so, don’t laugh at people’s strength. Riderman vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Riderman: I can go through divine judgement as many times as necessary… Riderman: However, that’s after the advent of a world with true peace! Riderman: Until then, I’ll continue fighting. Fighting as a Kamen Rider! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Riderman: Tell me Judah’s identity. Why do you follow him? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Riderman: His rule…? Just, what is…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Riderman: Merely a scientist… So, he’s the same I was once… Riderman vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Riderman: Why are you following Judah? Don’t you also want the world? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Riderman: Sorry, but I too can’t be defeated… Riderman: I can’t die before atoning for all of my sins. After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Riderman: Ok. You can be assured I’ll tell him. Shadowmoon: Even so, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Riderman: Judah’s… his power? Wha-What is... (Shadowmoon disappears) Riderman vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here…v Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Riderman: We’ll disappear? What are you planning?v Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history.v Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!?v Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Riderman: So, this foolish thing was all for that? Judah: Foolish thing? Are you really saying that? Judah: Weren’t you the one fooled by an organization into build a large amount of assassin weapons? Riderman: I won’t resist punishment for my sins… Riderman: My atonement is on route, I’ve already lost my right arm. Riderman: You too, had better weight this aberrant sin. Riderman: No, I, myself, will weight this aberration! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia Gallery rm.png rm2.png rm3.png External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Characters